Australia
by MaruHanning
Summary: Ella es, la chica de mis sueños, la chica que no me romperá el corazón, la que espere por siempre, la que me amara y me cuidara y yo a ella. La que me acompañara cuando yo este abajo y se quedara conmigo. La chica más hermosa y que viene de Australia.
1. Chapter 1 Encuentro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen como ya sabrán, además no estaría escribiendo aquí si fuera así. Me inspire en la canción Australia de los Jonas.**

**Quiero contarles a todas las personas que leen Glee al Estilo Twilight que tal vez me demore un tiempo en subir el cuarto capitulo ya que estoy teniendo problemas con la pagina donde veo los capítulos me está dando problemas, pero ya veré como lo soluciono :)**

* * *

_Australia_

-¡Tu nunca me escuchas! –Grite como un desquiciado a mi futura ex novia –Se que estoy mejor solo y sabes que es la verdad.

-Vamos Eddy –respondió tranquila y automáticamente Lauren, quien una vez mas no escuchaba lo que le estaba diciendo y ni siquiera diciendo, gritando mejor dicho.

-Sabes que no será difícil tirar todas mis cosas lejos de ti –me tranquilice un poco tomando toda la ropa que tenía en su casa después de nuestras sesiones de sexo, porque de amor no tenían ni un poco –Cuando por fin tenga a alguien que me ame y no me rompa el corazón te vas a arrepentir Lauren

-Amor, yo soy todo lo que necesitas –dijo pasando sus brazos por mi cuello, en cualquier momento se me iba a olvidar que ella era una mujer y la golpearía.

_Contrólate Edward Cullen, piensa en el color azul_ me dije a mí mismo.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees Lauren, estoy mejor solo ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? –Esa chica ya me estaba sacando de quicio. Me dirigí a la puerta y me volví para aclararle unas ultimas cosas –Todos saben tus malditos secretos y mentiras ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no sé que me engañas con el imbécil de Tyler todas las veces que te vas "al campo"? Solo hay una cosa verdadera en nuestra relación y esa es… Se acabo Lauren –dije dando un portazo que se escucho hasta Seattle.

Me subí a mi bebe y maneje directo a mi casa, tenía que irme de Forks por un tiempo. A un lugar muy lejano, fuera de los Estados Unidos.

Llegue a mi casa hecho una furia, evitando las miradas de toda mi familia y me fui directo a mi cuarto. Tome la primera maleta que vi en mi closet, ropa y todo lo necesario para unas vacaciones a mitad de año. Aun no sabía donde iría pero definitivamente si pudiera irme a la China para allá voy.

-Sabia que este día llegaría hermanito –canturreo Alice mientras se tiraba en mi cama

-Umpa Lumpa ¿no te enseñaron a tocar primero? –respondí mientras terminaba de cerrar mi maleta.

-Hare como que no dijiste eso paliducho –me fulmino Alice –Pero después del regalito que te tengo te va a importar un bledo si toque o no la puerta –salto en mi cama mientras escondía algo detrás de su espalda.

-¿Por qué me tienes un regalo? No es mi cumpleaños –pregunte extrañado, la verdad Alice era bastante impredecible.

-Lo sé, es para celebrar que por fin te deshiciste de la bruja Malory –rio Alice –Tengo dos pasajes ida y vuelta a Australia –grito mientras me abrazaba. De verdad yo amaba a mi hermana siempre sabia que hacer cuando estaba de malas.

-Por Dios Alice, no tenias que hacerlo –susurre mientras le devolvía el abrazo -¿Dos pasajes?

-Por supuesto que si tontito, uno para ti y el otro para mi ¿No creíste que te dejaría ir a ese paraíso solo? –rodo los ojos.

-Pequeña, yo feliz que me acompañes. Gracias Alice, siempre sabes cómo subirme el ánimo –dije abrazándola de nuevo y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. -¿Para cuándo son los pasajes duende adivina?

-Como lo de Tyler fue hace poco sabia que sería esta semana por lo que son para mañana a las 4 am –respondió con suficiencia

-Okey, entonces ve preparando la maleta porque nos vamos a Australia.

_Un par de horas de sueño más un poco más de 16 horas de viaje después_

-Estoy agotado, no sabía que el trayecto era tan largo –exclame mientras esperábamos el ascensor para ir a nuestro cuarto

-Vamos Edward, deja de reclamar tienes una semana entera para desconectarte del mundo y recuperarte del viaje –dijo Alice rodando los ojos, la verdad la energía de Alice jamás se agotaba.

Cuando sonó la campanita avisando que el ascensor había llegado todo mi mundo se detuvo. Unos ojos cafés me atraparon por completo y unas mejillas sonrojadas cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron hizo que mi corazón se detuviera. Era ella.

A pesar que fueron solo unos segundos en los que nuestras miradas se toparon antes de que ella se fuera al lado de un rubio alto y de ojos azules y que Alice me arrastrara dentro de ascensor, fue la primera vez que me sentí en las nubes y que me sentí completo.

-Edward, despierta. Tierra llamando a Edward –me sacudió Alice mientras pasaba su mano frente a mis ojos.

-¿Sí? –dije atontado

-¡NO PUEDE SER! –Grito Alice -¡TE ENAMORASTE A PRIMERA VISTE DE BELLA SWAN!

-¿La conoces? –pregunte como idiota. _Bella Swan, tan bella._

-Por supuesto que la conozco y tu también imbécil. Es hija del Jefe Swan y Reneé ¿La recuerdas? Vivió en Forks y estudio con nosotros hasta el primer grado. Luego de la separación de sus padres se vino a vivir a Australia con su madre. Era tu mejor amiga.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, Isabella Swan, mi primera amiga mujer, mi primera mejor amiga mujer y mi primer amor de infancia aunque como en esa época era un cobarde nunca se lo dije, solo me lamente luego de que ella se fuera y perdiera el contacto con ella hasta hoy, pero no perdería esta oportunidad que me daba el destino, no otra vez.

-Alice, ella es –susurre

-¿De qué hablas Edward? –pregunto Alice, extrañada.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes Alice? Ella es, la chica de mis sueños, la chica que no me romperá el corazón, la que espere por siempre, la que me amara y me cuidara y yo a ella. La que me acompañara cuando yo este abajo y se quedara conmigo. La chica más hermosa y que viene de Australia.

-¿Entonces qué esperas? Ve por ella y dile a Jazzy que misión cumplida –me empujo de vuelta dentro del ascenso. ¿Qué tenía que ver el novio de Alice en todo esto? Y lo primero ¿Qué hacia Jasper aquí en Australia? Que importa, solo importa ella. Isabella Swan.

Camine en cuadrados por el perímetro de ascensor que no llegaba nunca al lobby y que ya me estaba sacando de quicio. Cuando por fin llego a su destino corrí por todo el lobby buscándola y la encontré sentada en las mesas del comedor junto a Jasper.

-Jasper, Alice dice que "misión cumplida" no sé a qué mierda se refería, pero ¿Me podrías dejar a solas con Bella un momento? –pregunte jadeando por la carrera.

-Claro amigo, todo el tiempo que necesites –dijo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro mientras golpeaba mi espalda.

-Hola Edward –susurro Bella más roja que un tomate. Como extrañe ese sonrojo tan característico de mi Bella

-Hola Bella –sonreí mientras tomaba asiento al lado de ella y pasaba mi mano por su mejilla –Te extrañe

-Yo también Eddy –rio. Ella sabía que odiaba ese apodo –no sabes cuánto.

-Yo solo sé cuánto te extrañe yo –respondí sonriendo. Eddy sonaba lindo cuando ella lo decía.

-¿Y cuanto es eso? –susurro mientras se volvía a sonrojar.

-Tanto que ya no perderé más tiempo hablando y hare algo que debería haber hecho en primer grado –respondí y antes de que ella pudiera responder le di el beso que tanto ansiaba darle. No era un beso apasionado ni desesperado, era uno lleno de amor y ternura.

-Te amo Edward –dijo sobre mis labios –Siempre lo hice y siempre lo hare.

-Yo también te amo Bells, más que nada ni nadie en este mundo.

* * *

**Qué lindo. Bueno espero que les guste. ¿Tomates? ¿Flores? Acepto ambas.**

**Una preguntita antes de despedirme ¿Quieren que haga un POV Bella para ver la participación de Jasper en este shoot? Solo tienen que decírmelo y lo hago :) Un beso.**


	2. Chapter 2 El Plan

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla y este one-shoot que ahora se convirtió en un two-shoot está basado en la canción Australia de los Jonas Brothes.**

**Aquí está el POV Bella espero que les guste y una sorpresita, un POV Alice.**

* * *

**Australia**

**POV Alice**

-Amor, no sabes de qué me entere hoy en el instituto –me comento mi Jazzy cuando entro a mi cuarto

-¿Qué paso? –pregunte con interés, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con chismes me interesaba

-Edward se entero de que las idas al "campo" de Lauren eran encuentros con Tyler –dijo recostándose en mi cama

-¡Ya era hora! –Grite mientras corría directamente hasta mi portátil era hora de poner en marcha mi plan –Es hora Jazzy –sonreí malévolamente, sin duda yo era la versión de Cupido pero más astuta

-¿Hora de que Alice? ¿Qué estas tramando ahora? Esa sonrisa tuya no me está gustando nada –admitió algo nervioso.

-Tranquilo amor que ahora te lo explico todo ¿Recuerdas a Isabella Swan? –pregunte mientras me metía en internet para buscar pasajes a Australia

-¿Bells? Alice como me voy a olvidar de ella, pero ¿qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? –sin duda mi mente era increíble.

-Bueno, ella era la mejor amiga de Edward y ella era su amor platónico de infancia, pero el muy idiota perdió el contacto cuando ella se mudo a Australia con su madre –le comente mientras encontré los tres pasajes que necesitaba.

-Si lo sé Alice… creo que ya se lo que quieres hacer, pero ¿Cómo? Ella está en otro continente y aunque Edward se haya enterado de lo de Lauren, todavía están juntos –dijo mi Jasper, por Dios a pesar de los dos años que llevamos juntos aun no es capaz de predecir mis planes maestros, aun me sorprende el hecho de que no haya podido dominar el mundo con mis planes, pero ese es otro tema ahora estamos hablado de mi hermanito y de mi antigua mejor amiga.

-Jasper, les doy una semana, lo que queda de esta para que Edward lo asuma y la próxima para que Edward la encare y la mande al diablo asique tenemos tiempo suficiente –comente mientras escogía los asientos y pagaba con mi tarjeta de crédito los pasajes.

-¿Tiempo suficiente para qué? –De verdad amaba a este chico, pero ¿Cómo es que aun no lo comprendía del todo?

-¿Es que tengo que explicártelo todo con peras y manzanas? –Suspire frustrada –Tú te vas mañana a Australia a encontrarte con Bella para prepararla para nuestra llegada –dije como si fuera obvio mientras hacia las reservaciones en el hotel.

-Alice, estamos a mitad de año, no puedo irme a otro continente así como así –me recrimino –además ¿Cómo voy a encontrar a Bella? No hablo con ella desde el primer grado.

-Por suerte yo fui la única inteligente de sus amigos que retuvo el contacto con ella, yo te diré donde vive y te daré su celular, ya tienes una reservación en uno de los hoteles de allá y los pasajes están listos, te vas hoy en la noche y vuelves en tres semanas mas –sonreí satisfecha, pero lo escuche suspirar, ósea que iba a replicar –Antes de que alegues, yo me encargo del instituto y de tus padres, ellos me aman, no se negaran cuando les explique lo importante que es para mí que participes de este plan ya que yo amo mucho a mi hermanito querido.

-¿Va a servir de algo que me niegue? –suspiro rendido

-Nop –sonreí haciendo mi puchero de perrito mojado.

-Entonces… mejor me voy a hacer mi maleta –me beso antes de irse a su casa, sin duda este plan seria todo un éxito.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Estaba haciendo la cena, como todos los días después de la escuela para evitar que mi atolondrada madre pensara en uno de sus inventos culinarios que terminaban en desastre y en otra noche de comida precocinada, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¿¡Mamá esperas a alguien! ¡O tal vez Phil!–grite desde la cocina

-¡No hija, a nadie! ¡¿Puedes ver quién es? –me grito desde el segundo piso. Me limpie las manos y me quite el delantal.

-¡Bella! –escuche un grito cuando abrí la puerta, no esperaba a nadie, pero el rubio alto de ojos azules que estaba en mi pórtico se me hacia realmente familiar.

-¿Jasper Hale? –pregunte dudosa.

-Es que ya no me reconoces Belly-Bells –hizo un puchero que se me hacia familiar y que extrañaba mucho, el puchero de perro mojado de Alice Cullen

-¡Por Dios! Jazz –grite saltando a sus brazos -¿Qué haces aquí en Australia? –pregunte con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¿Qué te parece si me invitas a pasar y nos ponemos al día en todo? –pregunto como siempre sereno.

-Claro que si, pasa y siéntete en tu casa –sonreí –espérame un momento, le avisare a mama que estas aquí, no se lo creerá.

Subí corriendo las escaleras y entre directamente al cuarto de mi madre.

-¿Quién era amor? –pregunto cariñosa

-No creerás quien vino, mejor velo por ti misma –le dije saltando y sonriendo mientras la tomaba por la muñeca y la obligaba a bajar.

-Bella, relájate, yo no tengo diecisiete años Isabella S… ¡¿Jasper Hale? –pregunto sonriente y abriendo los ojos como si hubiera visto un fantasma

-El mismo que viste y calza –sonrió levantándose del sillón.

-Mi niño, mírate que grande estas y que guapo –lo alabo haciendo que este se sonrojara -¿Qué te trae a un lugar tan alejado de Forks como Australia? –pregunto mientras lo apretujaba, si, no lo abrazaba, lo apretujara.

-Se lo contaría señora, pero no me deja respirar –dijo riendo con el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones.

-¡Oh! Lo siento Jasper –dijo mi loca madre mientras se sentaba –Por favor dime Reneé, sé que soy vieja pero nunca tanto –comento riendo –Ahora cuéntanos todo.

-Si Jazz ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Pregunte ahora entusiasmada con la conversación -¿Cómo están todos? ¿Cómo está tu hermana y Alice? ¿Qué ha pasado desde que me fui?

-Wow, respira Bella, tranquila que te contare todo con lujo y detalle –contesto caballerosamente mientras tomaba asiento y yo me senté a su lado –Bueno por donde empiezo, estoy aquí porque estaba hablando con Alice y vimos una foto de Emmett, Rose, Alice, tu, yo y Edward –me tense y mi corazón latió como un colibrí cuando dijo su nombre, mi antiguo mejor amigo, mi amor platónico, con quien perdí el contacto cuando me mude aquí, pensé que lo había olvidado, bueno, jamás me olvidaría de él, marco mi vida, era un gran amigo, pero quizás el estar lejos me haría desenamorarme de alguna manera de él, pero cuando Jasper menciono su nombre me di cuenta que estaba muy equivocada –Y le dije a Alice que desde que te habías ido no había sabido nada de ti y como ella era la única que tenía contacto contigo me dijo si me gustaría venir a verte y yo obviamente no me negué por lo que arme mis maletas, tome el primer vuelo y ahora estoy aquí por tres semanas solo para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Jasper, eso es lo más lindo que alguien pudo haber hecho por mí –sonreí sinceramente, la verdad no esperaba volver a verlo o por lo menos no hasta que saliera del instituto y pudiera escoger a que universidad ir –de verdad te extrañe mucho –lo abrace

-yo también te extrañe mucho Bella, pero basta de sentimentalismo, tenemos un poco menos de un mes para ponernos al día en todo –me dijo cuando se separo de mi

-Sí, pero tengo instituto Jazz ¿Qué harás durante esas horas? –pregunte, la verdad quería pasar tiempo con mi amigo, pero no podía dejar la escuela.

-Yo creo que eso se puede arreglar ¿o no Reneé? –pregunto levantando las cejas y con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios

-Quizás pueda llamar a tu director para decirle que tu padre vino de visita y que te llevara de viaje por tres semanas –contesto mi madre tomando el teléfono

-¿Es enserio? Gracias mamá –grite mientras la abrazaba –bueno hora de ponernos al día ¿Qué ha pasado con Alice y con Rose? ¿Con Emmett? ¿Cómo están Carlisle y Esme? –no quería preguntar sobre Edward, todo a su debido tiempo.

-Están todos bien, Alice y Rose te extrañan muchísimo y por supuesto Emmett quien extraña hacerte pasar vergüenzas –suspire, ese Em jamás cambiaria

-Espera ¿Emmett abrió los ojos con Rose? –pregunte, por lo que tenía entendido gracias a los mails que nos mandábamos Alice de vez en cuando que ambos se gustaban pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a confesarse.

-Sí, llevan un año juntos y están felices –sonrió

-Y tú estás feliz con Alice –apenas mencione su nombre le brillaron los ojos de verdad se veía enamorado

-Sí, esa pequeña duende me atrapo con grilletes y se trago la llave, aunque no me quejo –sonrió

-Esa Alice no cambia verdad –suspire sonriendo, como extrañaba mi amiga y mi vida en Forks

-No –rio –Se moría por venir conmigo pero tenía compromisos que no pudo correr aunque lo intento.

-Vaya Jasper ¿Sabes qué hora es? –pregunte, habíamos pasado tres horas hablando desde que llego

-Si es bastante tarde, mejor me voy al hotel aun me quedan días en Australia y tu estas liberada del instituto –sonrió levantándose –Nos vemos mañana Bells –me abrazo, otra vez se me detuvo el corazón cuando dijo ese sobrenombre, era el que Edward me puso el día en que nos conocimos.

-Claro que si Jazzy –reí.

Sin duda estas semanas serán las mejores desde que me mude aquí hace ya muchos años.

* * *

**POV Jasper.**

Ya había pasado la primera semana y ni una llamada de Alice sobre el tema si Edward y ella vendrían o no.

Lo que me sorprendía es que Bella había preguntado sobre todos excepto Edward, tal vez estaba tratando de olvidarse de él, todos los que conocen a Bella saben que ella estaba tan o más enamorada de él que él de ella aunque los dos eran unos niñitos cobardes que no se atrevieron a confesarse lo que sentían.

_Shawty's love is like a pyramid  
We stand together 'til the very end  
There'll never be another love for sure  
Iyaz and Charice let we go_

Ahí estaba la llamada que tanto estaba esperando -¡Alice! Amor, por fin llamas ¿Qué paso?

-_Uf, creí que jamás se le enfrentaría, pero ya lo hizo y llegamos mañana por la noche, asegúrate que cuando yo te llame bajen a "cenar" para cruzarnos en el ascensor, también de que lo vea solo a él y no a mi_ –susurro, seguramente Edward debía estar cerca.

-Lo sé Al, ya lo tengo todo pensado. Solo tienes que llamarme mañana cuando lleguen, ahora debo colgar, llamare a Bella para que nos pongamos de acuerdo, te amo y te extraño

-_Yo también te extraño Jazzy, pero nos veremos mañana. Un beso_

Marque rápidamente el teléfono de Bella, que ya me sabía de memoria, espere dos pitidos antes de que contestara

-_Hola Jazz_ –me saludo con mucha energía

-Hola Belly, tanto tiempo –dije con sarcasmo mientras me reía

_-¿Tanto tiempo? Jasper nos vimos hace una hora_ –podía imaginármela rodando los ojos, ese gesto tan característico de Edward que se le pego por pasar tanto tiempo con él

-Parece que a la Reina del Sarcasmo se le olvido como utilizarlo y reconocerlo –me burle

-_La_ _verdad es que si, aquí no se necesita mucho asique ya se me olvido, necesito pasar tiempo con Emmett para poder volver al trono_ –rio –_pero a qué se debe tu llamada._

-No nos organizamos para mañana asique ¿Qué te parece venir a cenar conmigo al hotel? –lo que no se esperaba Bella, es que no era conmigo con quien iba a cenar si el plan de Alice funcionaba.

-_Me encantaría Jazz, pero no tengo dinero_ –dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz

-¿Se te olvida que yo soy un caballero? O peor que eso ¿Se te olvida que soy un caballero del sur? Por supuesto que el que paga la cena voy a ser yo –la reproche con suficiencia

-_Claro que no se me olvida, pero yo no soy de las que salga a cenar con chicos, claro que aunque esto no sea una cita porque tú tienes a tu Umpa Lumpa_ –rio cuando le dijo el sobrenombre prohibido de Alice.

-No si ya me quedo claro Bella, bueno entonces ¿Vienes a cenar o no? –ya nos habíamos desviado del tema.

-_Por supuesto que si Jasper, eso no se pregunta_ –dijo con voz de "ofendida"

-Entonces nos vemos mañana en el lobby a las siete –declare, una hora antes de que Alice y Edward llegaran, tiempo suficiente para hacerla subir a mi cuarto y esperar que Alice me llamara –Chao Bella –por Dios eso sonó algo italiano

-_Sabes que no soy Italiana_ –rio, nunca había escuchado a Bella reírse tanto, sin duda estaba más feliz –_Adiós Jazz nos vemos mañana_.

Operación Bella, Edward comenzando.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Por alguna razón cuando llegue al hotel estaba bastante nerviosa, cosa que es algo rara ya que Jasper siempre me infundía seguridad y tranquilidad total.

Me acerque a la recepción y pregunte en que habitación se hospedaba el Sr –que raro suena eso para un chico de dieciocho años –Jasper Hale, lo llamaron para confirmar que me estaba esperando y me dieron todas las indicaciones

_Piso 15 cuarto 510_

Cuando llegue las mariposas y los nervios aumentaron, no porque fuera a ver a Jasper o porque sintiera algo por él, él estaba con Alice además lo quería como a un hermano, pero aun así sentía que algo grande iba a pasar esta noche.

-Pasa Bella –me sonrió tranquilamente

-Gracias Jazz… ¡Wow! El cuarto es precioso –comente, era realmente increíble, simulaba el cielo estrellado de Australia, con lo típicos tonos, entre azules marinos y negros, la cama era de dos plazas, de color blanco y con un cobertor plateado, una mesita de vidrio con dos sillones a su alrededor y el balcón, que desde adentro te engañaba, cuando salías de dabas cuenta que era enorme y la vista era lo mejor.

-Lindo ¿no? –Sonrió -ven sentémonos afuera mientras esperamos la hora de la cena

El resto de la hora nos la pasamos hablando de trivialidades hasta que su celular sonó, apenas término me dijo que ya era hora de la cena, quería preguntarle quien había llamado pero me sentiría demasiado indiscreta.

Bajamos por el ascensor riéndonos como idiotas por chistes y anécdotas fomes, pero cuando llegamos al lobby me quede en shock, unos ojos esmeraldas que solo había visto en una persona y hace mucho tiempo, me sumergí en ellos hasta que Jasper me tomo de la muñeca y arrastro fuera de allí y el se fue con una chica pequeña que no observe bien ya que seguía mirando al chico de ojos esmerada que me recordaba a… a… Edward Cullen, pero es imposible, no puede ser él, él está en Forks y yo en Australia

-Bella ¿En qué piensas? –me pregunto Jasper cuando llegamos al comedor al notar que no había dicho ni una palabra

-¿Cómo esta Edward? –susurre, ya era hora de enfrentarme al pasado.

-¿Edward? Bien ¿Por qué? –me pregunto extrañado

-Es solo que el chico con quien nos cruzamos en el ascensor me recuerda a él y no te preguntado por él –pregunte cabizbaja

-Bueno, él está bien como siempre el mejor de la clase aunque tuvo un pequeño desliz del que ya se recupero –me dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

-¿Un pequeño desliz? ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunte extrañada mirándolo a los ojos

-Decidió tener como novia a Lauren, pero problema solucionado, el diablo fue mandado al infierno –dijo sonriendo

-¿La princesita Lauren? –pregunte sin tragarme lo que me contaba -¿Qué le hicieron al Edward que conocí?

-Bueno creo que su mejor amiga se mudara al otro lado del mundo le afecto la cabeza un poco, pero ya está volviendo en sí –rio

-Jasper –dijo una voz aterciopelada que conocía bastante bien, pero no podía ser verdad –Alice dice que "misión cumplida" -¿Alice? ¿Qué tiene que ver Alice en todo esto? –no sé a qué mierda se refería pero ¿Me podrías dejar a solas con Bella un momento? -¡Dios! Edward quiere hablar conmigo y peor o mejor, aun no he analizado la situación, está en Australia

-Claro amigo, todo el tiempo que necesites –dijo Jasper levantándose de su asiento, esto no me podía estar pasando a mí, sin duda alguien se estaba divirtiendo conmigo allá arriba, bueno hora de enfrentarme al hombre de mis pesadillas o el de mis sueños

-Hola Edward –susurre y me sonroje enseguida al ver que el chico del ascensor era nada más y nada menos que él.

-Hola Bella –dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y tocaba mi sonrojo, por un momento creí que estaba soñando, pero su fría mano se sentía tan real que me demostraba todo lo contrario –Te extrañe

_Dios Edward Cullen me extraño_ estaba haciendo el baile de la felicidad en mi interior –Yo también Eddy –sonreí, sabía que él odiaba ese sobrenombre, pero que conmigo no se podía enojar –No sabes cuánto –de verdad él no tenía idea de cuánto lo había extrañado, cada noche en mis sueño ya que no me permitía pensar en él durante el día

-Yo solo sé cuánto te extrañe yo –respondió con una radiante sonrisa

-¿Y cuanto es eso? –pregunte sonrojándome por enésima vez desde que se sentó a mi lado

-Tanto que no perderé más tiempo hablando y hare algo que debería haber hecho en primer grado –respondió y antes de que pudiera entender de qué me estaba hablando me beso de una manera tan tierna que se parecía al de las películas pero sin llegar a ser apasionado.

-Te amo Edward –solté de repente y me maldije por ello hasta que el sonrió asique decidí que era mejor confesarme –Siempre lo hice y siempre lo hare

-Yo también te amo Bells, más que nada ni nadie en este mundo –susurro y me convirtió en la persona más feliz de todo este mundo.

* * *

**Les conviene seguir leyendo porque quiero terminar este two-shoot como Dios manda como dicen por ahí asique les tengo una sorpresita, por cierto el ringtone que le puse al celular de Jasper es la cancion Pyramid de Charice y Iyaz.**

**POV Alice**

-Alice no deberíamos haber espiado, es su momento especial –me recrimino Jasper

-Si lo sé pero quería saber si mi plan había funcionado a la perfección –sonreí para mi misma -¿Cómo estuvieron estas semanas en Australia?

-Muy bien, sabes a Bella se le vio mucho más feliz, de las pocas veces que hable con Reneé me dijo que en casa se reía sola y la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro, dijo que nos extrañaba mucho –me comento Jasper y la ampolleta se prendió en mi mente

-Vamos Jazzy tenemos que ir donde Reneé y así dejamos a estos tortolitos con su privacidad –sonreí y lo agarre de la muñeca para sacarlo arrastras de allí

-¿Para qué vamos a hablar con Reneé? –me pregunto mientras me seguía

-Ya lo veras.

_En la casa de Reneé_

-Alice, querida que sorpresa, pasa por favor –me dijo Reneé siempre tan hospitalaria

-Gracias Reneé, necesito hablar contigo algo muy importante –dije seriamente

-Claro Alice, cuéntame –se sentó en su sillón mientras yo me sentaba frente a ella y Jasper a mi lado

-¿Has notado algún cambio en Bella desde que Jazz llego? –pregunte

-Sí, bastantes, se ve mucho más feliz, es como si una parte de su alegría que dejo en Forks volvió a su cuerpo –me dijo sonriendo

-Bueno yo creo que ahora más del noventa por ciento de su alegría ha vuelto a su cuerpo ya que Edward vino conmigo y él no perdió el tiempo y se besaron –sonreí

-¡¿Qué? Pero eso es fantástico –grito Reneé mientras me abrazaba -Siempre supe que ellos dos terminarían juntos

-Ahora, Edward, Jasper y yo solo nos quedaremos una semana más, pero no queremos que Bella pierda la chispa que recupero con nuestra llegada asique te tengo una propuesta –iba a interrumpirme pero quería terminar la idea y después ver que me decía Reneé -¿Qué te parece si le compramos unos pasajes a Forks para que vuelva con nosotros y se quede con su padre? Claro todo esto es solo una idea, pero creo que Bella seria más feliz si se va con nosotros, obviamente te va a extrañar mucho pero te prometo que te vendremos a visitar todos y cuando hablo de todos me refiero a Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper y yo incluso mi padre y mi madre si ellos quieren, te vendremos a ver todas las vacaciones que nos de el instituto.

-Bueno, la verdad voy a extrañar a mi niña –eso ya era un sí –pero yo también creo que será más feliz, pero quiero que ella decida lo que quiere hacer, así que este es el plan. El día anterior al que ustedes se vallan dejare sus maletas y los pasajes en el comedor y le propondré la idea si acepta ella se irá con ustedes, si no, se quedara aquí. Les parece

-Si –respondimos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo.

* * *

_Una semana después_

**POV Bella**

-Bella, cariño puedes bajar un momento –me pidió mi madre desde el primer piso

-Sí, que pasa… -me calle cuando vi dos maletas en el living –Mamá ¿De quién son esas maletas?

-Son tuyas Bella, se que estas triste porque los chicos se van mañana, especialmente Edward. No tienes porque ocultarlo, no es malo sentirse así –a veces odiaba que mi mamá me conociera tanto

-Si lo sé mamá, pero eso que tiene que ver con las maletas ¿no me estas echando de la casa cierto? –pregunte con preocupación

-Por supuesto que no querida, tu sabes que te puedes quedar hasta que tengas treinta si quieres –rio –Te tengo una propuesta, la idea fue de Alice. Me dijo que creía que serias más feliz si te ibas con ellos y vivías con Charlie, claro me vendrías a visitar todas las vacaciones que te dé el instituto, yo le dije que te preguntaría. Es tu decisión hija

-Es una propuesta interesante, pero no te quiero dejar sola que va ser de ti sin mí –dije dramáticamente

-Bella, se cuidarme sola. Ahora tienes que aprender a velar por tu felicidad –me abrazo

-Lo tengo que pensar –suspire y me dirigí a mi cuarto. No quería dejar a mi madre sola, la extrañaría muchísimo pero la idea de volver a pasar tiempo con todos mis amigos era atractiva. La verdad no sabía qué hacer, algo me decía que me fuera, pero no estaba convencida.

* * *

**POV Edward**

-Relájate, la veras en las vacaciones, viejo –me tranquilizaba Jasper, pero el hecho de alejarme de Bella me dejaba un vacio en el interior

-Si lo sé, pero aun así no quiero irme, no quiero dejarla –suspire con tristeza

-Hermanito, sabes que ella te ama, y tú la amas a ella, podrán estar juntos a la distancia –me abrazo mi hermanita –es hora, tenemos que pasar por policía internacional.

_¡Edward!_

Su voz me perseguía, sin duda esperar hasta las vacaciones de Navidad iba a ser un suplicio interno.

-Edward –susurro Jasper –date la vuelta

-¿De qué estás hablando? –le pregunte antes de que me tomara por lo hombros y me obligara a girarme y gracias a dios que lo hizo porque vi la imagen más bella del mundo

-¿No planeaban irse sin mi verdad? –pregunto jadeando y sonriendo además de sonrojada como siempre.

-Eso nunca –susurre mientras la tomaba por la cintura

-Bien, porque te habría perseguido al fin del mundo si fuera necesario –oculto su rostro en mi hombro

-No es muy diferente a lo que yo haría –sonreí mientras tomaba su barbilla para que me mirara –Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

-Sí y tu también ¿no? –pregunto mientras pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello

-Si –susurre y las bese, sin duda este fue el mejor viaje de mi vida.

* * *

**Ahora sí que si, terminado totalmente, espero que les guste, si es así, déjenme un review.**

**Un beso.**


End file.
